Christmas Lights
by Sorcerer885
Summary: SOULBATES: If Norma just lived one more night, Norman and her would get those Christmas lights out and they would start decorating the house. And they'd realize they are all they have in this world and they can only trust each other. WARNING: incest relationship between mother and son, explicit sexual content, smut, romance


_**Summary:** This is a pure soulbates fanfic and if you don't like this 'ship' then I suggest not reading this story._

_So this is what would happen if Norma just lived one more night. She would get to completely break up with Alex Romero, Norman and her would get those Christmas lights out and they would start decorating the house. And finally after all they've been through they would realize that they are all they have in this world and they can only trust each other._

_**Warning:** it contains mature contents and graphic smut._

* * *

.

.

.

Norma was in her night gown, staring at herself in the mirror. Two nights ago she was a happily married woman with her husband in this very same room, and now ...  
Her latest marriage didn't last for more than two weeks, one thing she was sure about: she really was bad at choosing men. And to be fair it was all her fault. She was sick of it, of all the choices, all the men, all that has ever happened to her. Norman's figure appeared in the corner of the mirror. She turned around. It was as if the mirror couldn't show his true self, looking at him now, he seemed more broken than his reflection. What happened to her precious boy? The one that used to cheer her up whenever she was down. He went through a lot, maybe even more than her.  
Norma moved towards her son and draped her hands over his shoulders and then moved them to grab his palms. Norman just stared at her, saying nothing. "I'm really glad you are with me, that you are not in Pineview, I don't know what would I do without you." Pulling him into an embrace. "I'm so glad to be home too, mother." Taking in the scent of her hair, he sighed "I'm just sorry that I had to leave in the first place, that l ... tried to hurt you the other night." Getting a bit ashamed of the memory.  
Norma never forgot about that night but she also didn't see any reason to talk about it. Her son was mentally ill, he couldn't help himself and what broke Norma's heart the most was that she knew she couldn't help him either. "It's okay honey." Deep down she knew it wasn't okay, but it was Norman, her son, the only person she would go to, to find some peace, he was her shelter. And Norma really didn't wanna ruin that by thinking about that night. "No, mother, it's...it's not okay." As he detached himself so he could look at her face. "I thought that you killed all those people, that you wanted to put me in prison for it." Looking at the floor now: "but it was me, and I tried to kill you too, I don't know what would I do if anything happened to you." His eyes were full of tears now. "I just... I'm sorry... ever since I can remember you've never been truly happy, I've never been truly happy, no matter what we do some trouble always finds its way to our life, maybe we could find peace in the other world, where no one can hurt us anymore. We would be together, forever." Norma wiped the tears that were covering his face now with her fingers.  
"Norman, look at us, we are together, we can be together forever. I won't send you away ever again. Please stop crying, you are breaking my heart." He didn't say anything so she continued: "You are my whole world, you are everything to me, you have to know whatever happens or whomever else gets to come into my life they would never replace you. You are the center of my universe and if the surroundings can't accept you, it's the surroundings that need to go away." Taking a deep breath that was most likely to a sigh she continued "I just thought Alex was the right choice, that he was in love with me but you can't be in love with someone when you don't accept the people they love." A few seconds of silence passed and she rolled her eyes around like she always did whenever she wanted to diminish a big problem to a small one "It's just frustrating, everyone is always attracted to me and when I answer them back they start throwing shit at me, I'm done, I'm done. Honestly I don't ever want any other man in my life. You are the only one who has truly been there for me Norman." Giving him a smile. He didn't smile back at her, he didn't say anything.  
"What's wrong Norman?" His eyes were focused on her, he didn't want to break her heart but he was done lying. Lying to himself and to her, she deserved to know the truth, even if it would change everything forever, because Norman couldn't pretend anymore and he couldn't bare to see her with other men anymore. He had to say it: "Would it shock you to know that I am also one of those men who have been attracted to you?" His voice was stiff and emotionless. "What are you talking about?" Norma's smile started to fade away.

"Do you remember that night that I came to your room and confessed to you? It was the day you brought James Finnegan to ..."  
"Norman... honey we've been through this once" she cut him off with her sweet loving voice.  
"No mother, no" he slightly moved his head in disagreement. "I've had enough time" taking a deep breath as he closed his eyes. He wouldn't be able to go through this without tearing up but he intended to keep the tears back as much as possible.  
"In Pineview I had enough time to think about it, about myself, about you, about what I really want." He opened his eyes to stare into his mother's. Norma knew he was wrong, she just had to find the right words to convince him to it.  
"Mother, you are the reason I've done anything in my life, I broke up with my girlfriends because you didn't want me to be with them. I decided to not publish my story in school because I knew you didn't like it, I wake up every morning in hope to make you happy I do every little thing in my life to satisfy you. I wear those clothes you want me to wear I manage the hotel because you want me to. I went to Pineview because you asked me, I did everything you wanted me to, I killed people for you, I stayed in this world for you." Norma's eyes started to get watery at his last sentence.  
"I... I know mother. I know that I love you like a son loves his mother but you are also my dream girl." He put one of his hands on her chick and then brushed her hair behind her ear. Norma just looked at him with affection and let him continue. "It took me a long time but I did eventually realize that you are everything I want in a woman, someone to share my life with for the rest of the time I have. It's your responsibility, you know that, right? The rest of the time I have?" after swallowing the lump in his throat he continued "If it weren't for you I would've been dead. Every single second that I'm breathing is your responsibility." Before Norma could say anything he brought his lips to her and closed the gap between the two of them.

He didn't dare to move his lips though he just gently put them on hers. He didn't wanna scare her or violate her in anyway. Norma on the other hand waited for things to go further. She didn't expect this to happen in the first place but now that they were here... . He didn't even give her any chance to persuade him. She decided to give in to her son's wish and kissed him back, only then Norman brought his other hand and put it on her neck. Norma's hands rose to his shoulders out of habit. Only after Norman broke the kiss and gave her some space she realized that she has made mistake.  
She looked at him but this time it was fear in her eyes. She couldn't really object to him, she was the one who completed his gesture. "Norman, I'm... so sorry. This can not happen. You are not in the right mind you can't really think straight, you've been through a lot and I've had some emotional distress lately. We are ... we're just making a mistake."  
Norman didn't remove his hands from where he held her through their kiss. "Don't you trust me? You think I will hurt you too? After everything I told you?"  
"No no honey of course I know you won't hurt me. It's just that... this is wrong. I'm your **MOTHER**." she said the last word with more frustration and emphasis than she meant.  
"So what? Does that mean I should just stop loving you because some people decided to make some rules against us? Because people who don't even know us think this is bad for us?" "Norman..."  
"Mother you are right I've been through a lot and I have to stop fooling myself, if anything those therapy sessions have taught me is that I need to be honest with myself. And I know that I can not live like this anymore, to watch you every day being handed from one man to another and do nothing." Norma couldn't find the right words for this situation, his words were stronger than what she could say against, it seemed like he was the one winning the argument this time. "Mother, I love you." And those tears that he had managed to hold back finally defeated him. Norma brought her hand to his face and gently wiped the trace that drop of water left with her thumb. "Please mother, I would never hurt you, I just want you to accept me, I am truthful to you. Please, I know you have every reason to push me away but just give me a chance." Norma's heart started aching at her son's word. He definitely knew the way to her heart and it was always open to him.  
"Norman... I don't want us to start something that would ruin everything between you and me. I want us to be together forever and if I let what you want to happen then we might not be able to live with each other anymore. And I can not lose you."  
"You won't, I promise." He continued firmly "How can I ever regret this? How can I ever get tired of you? How can I ever leave you?"  
Norma needed to talk some sense to him, she had never lost an argument to her son before and this one was not going to be an exception.  
"You want to change the rules between us? You want me to be your girlfriend or something? Is that what you want?" Her voice was shaking with anger and fear now. "You want to make love to me Norman? You think that would be possible? Do you have any idea how that's going to ruin everything we have ever built together?"  
She turned her back on him and went to the other side of the room. She couldn't let this happen. If his plan didn't work she would lose him forever and no matter what, she could not let something like that ever happen.

Norman slowly went behind her and kissed her head. If that was what she wanted then he would respect it. He didn't want to push her into anything, he didn't want to upset her like this. "Good night, mother." Trying his very best to hide the sharpening pain in his soul.  
As he head towards the door Norma turned her head around. She didn't want to end their night like that, they really had a good day together, everything was going perfectly until this came up. "Norman"  
he stood in the doorway but didn't turn around, didn't want to disturb her by making her look at his miserable face.  
"Listen, I think we should forget what happened tonight and try to pretend it didn't happen in the first place." She told him hoping to keep everything as it was before.  
"I don't think I can ever forget it or how I feel about you mother, but I can pretend, if you want me too."  
She couldn't see his face but it was obvious from his voice that he was crying. She definitely couldn't leave him on his own like that.

Norma walked to him and put her hands on his back. "Baby please I just ... I can't do anything about it and it breaks my heart to see you like this."  
"Good, then you've just started to feel what I felt for years." "Norman don't. Look at me" he refused to do her command. "Look at me boy." She grabbed his face and turned it towards herself. His face was soaked with tears.  
"You think you are protecting our relationship like this?" His shaking and volume was out of his control now. "You think you are saving us? no mother you are ruining it. What happened between us has already happened and I can't pretend anymore, you want to keep everything as it is? Then I should be moving out cause I can't look at you anymore and hide my feelings. And I don't wanna hurt you so if you don't want to be with me I understand."  
"Norman listen to me, I want to be with you, I want you at home right by my side. This is... this whole thing is just ridiculous." She shook her head fast as if she could throw out the idea out of her head like that. "I don't even know where this suddenly came from. There is a good chance that your feelings for me aren't even real."  
"Mother stop it." He got himself out of her touch by stepping back from her.  
"We've been denying this since ever. Don't you want to face your problems once instead of pretending they don't exist?" She didn't answer back. "Why can't you just believe me?" His desperate voice was giving away the truth inside him.  
"I don't want you to regret having me as your lover because after that I can't be your mother." She said calmly.  
Deep down she never thought about Norman as a lover she was never sexually attracted to him but she was willing to give him whatever he wanted to make him happy.  
"Please mother, please." What was it about his innocent face that whenever he cried he managed to get what he wanted?  
She slowly approached and hugged him, still unsure of what to say and what to do. He circled his arms around her like it was the last time he would be able to do so. Maybe it was, if Norma wanted things to go back to normal then it was the last time, because there was no normal for Norman, not anymore.

Against her better judgment she decided to give in to his wish, what could go wrong? She tried not to give it so much thought because she knew if she did then she would change her mind. If she actually knew what she was signing in to, she wouldn't be able to live with this decision, to live with herself for being such a horrible mother. But at the moment she just wanted to give her son what he was desperately asking her: a chance.  
"Okay Norman, if that's what you want. But I'm only doing this to make you realize that you don't actually want it." Hoping he would get discouraged half way and more importantly justifying what she was doing to reassure herself.

He couldn't believe what he just heard, since when did he become that good at manipulating people to give him what he wants? But no it was his mother this time. He would make sure she wouldn't regret this chance she has given him. He didn't just want to lure her into this trap and watch her fall down, he wanted them both to fall together, to be torn apart and then piece each other back together. This whole life needed a new rebuild.  
"I've had years mother to think that I want to spend the rest of these years with you. I'll regret nothing." He kissed her without hesitation. Norma was a bit surprised by this immediate response, but Norman wasn't really giving her many options. This time he didn't wait for her to kiss him back he just started his own pace. Slowly taking in her lips in between his. He waited so many years for this moment, and it was just as dreamy as he thought it would be.  
He broke the kiss and looked into her eyes. Didn't really want to ask her this question because he was scared her answer might be negative but as the gentleman he was raised to be he had to do anyway. "Are you sure?" He didn't let her answer and continued "because you are so worried that I might regret it but I know I won't, so if it's you who's gonna have any kind of remorse I suggest we should stop it. I don't want to force you into anything. I might be a psycho but I'm not a rapist." He tried to bring some humour to his words and gave her a sad smile.  
Norma rolled her eyes and tried to ignore his silly comment at the end because if she wanted to discuss it she could go on for a good amount of time from telling him that he's not a psycho to even get angry at him for using the word 'rapist' to describe himself. "I want what every other mother wants for their children. I want you to be happy, I want you to have a good life. I want to give the whole world to you because you deserve it."  
Norman couldn't describe his love for her through words so he thought he better just show her. A smile appeared on his exhausted face. He was silent for about 10 seconds before saying anything." I think you are the most beautiful woman in the world." He said admiring her looks.  
Norma could feel his gaze at her was not innocent anymore, he was definitely looking at her in a sexual way now. "Well I think that's an irrelevant response to what I just said." Trying to change the mood before he hugged her and brought her to his lap as he sat on the edge of the bed.

Norma was again surprised by his actions but this time she just went with his flow. And as the kissing began she stopped thinking about her latest statement about their blood relativity, in fact the more it went on the more it became a reason to trust him, to know that she would be safe in his arms and the more his lips brushed hers she was considering seeing her son through the lens of sexual desire. "Mother" he whispered it to her mouth and she kissed him more fiercely.  
It was gentle and slow but it was clear that Norman was holding himself back. "It's okay, you can do what you want to." She said to him after tasting a sip of that old wine he had been preparing for her for years.  
He used the permission that was granted to him almost immediately by attacking her neck. She smelled like that perfume he bought her for mother's day, She wore it all the time. "Ahhh..." she clung at his shirt when he kissed her collar bone. It was wrong, wasn't it? To feel like this? To even give permission to this. Oh but she was tired of thinking about it again. Maybe Norman was right, why would they stop loving each other because some people who didn't even know them thought it was inappropriate?  
She slightly leaned backward to stop Norman from what he was doing. His focus on her body was disrupted so he looked up to find the cause and she started unbuttoning her dress. He looked at her hands and then back to her face and then back to her hands again. She actually wanted to go further with him.  
He couldn't really believe it. Maybe she was just faking the whole thing to keep him happy. Maybe she didn't really want it. But he didn't want to stop even if this whole thing wasn't real. And if she was willing to step up the game then he had to help her with it. He brought his own fingers to her dress buttons but just couldn't do it as he was too nervous and his sweaty hands weren't exactly steady, needless to say the small size of those buttons and that strong feeling that he didn't want to disappoint her, weren't helping either way. He didn't need to look up he could already feel her gaze on him.  
Norma stopped and just watched him struggling with her dress. And after a few seconds he finally saw her smile and those eyes that were fixated on his face. His embarrassment wasn't really helping the situation so he decided to give up and leave the duty to her. "You can ... you can do it yourself. These are... small buttons." Retrieving his hands back.  
Norma didn't say anything she was just smiling at him, and he started to blush. Which even made controlling her laughter harder for Norma. She was smiling all over as she removed the dress and threw it on the bed. Norman was unsure of where to put his hands. Now that she knew how nervous he was she thought it would be better to help him find his way. So she grabbed his hands and put one of them around her waist and the other on her bra.  
He was mesmerized by her beauty. Of course he had seen her before and touched her before but never had her like this. To know that his mother knew he had feelings for her and having her permission, it was something he barely even considered possible back in the time. Norman brought her closer to his chest by pushing her with that one hand behind her waist.  
"Is it allowed?" Pointing at her bra. "Yes of course." She said, still smiling. He put his chin on her shoulder and tried to unlock her bra's clasps. But frankly he had never done it before with any other woman. And the fact that he was struggling too much to do it made Norma's heart melt. She started chuckling as he got frustrated. And as he heard her laughter decided to give up again to not make more of a fool out of himself. "I'm... I'm sorry mother." Not being able to look at her eyes, he was already disappointing her.  
"It's okay honey, I'll do it for you." She said as she was still amused by his nervousness. She took off her bra and it followed the same path as her dress. He hesitated to touch her but his eyes were wide open at this new spectacular scenery was unveiled in front of him. "Oh Norman, why do you act like a virgin while you are not. Haven't those girls taught you anything at all?" Norma said trying to tease him, she actually adored his inexperience.  
"I'm so sorry mother. I didn't mean to disappoint you. I will..." "I'm just messing with you." She didn't let him go further with his apology.  
"I love your awkwardness, it's just that I didn't think you would be this nervous to see your mother." She said smiling softly at him. He smiled back at her. "If you have been waiting for years like me, for the most wonderful person in the world to show you a bit mercy and let you in, you would've been nervous too."  
Norma didn't say anything instead it was her this time that pressed their mouths to each other. Norman slowly started massaging her breasts with his hand. It felt so good to cup one of them and gently squeeze it. And as the squeezing became harsher she started to become noisy though most of her sounds were muffled inside his mouth and didn't find a way out.

As much as he loved tasting those delicious lips it was call for a change and he started his exploration downwards. Kissing her cleavage was his last destination before he licked her nipple and at that Norma made her sound of pleasure again but this time it wasn't muffled by Norman.  
Norman looked at her face and saw that her cheeks were flushed. Taking this as an encouragement he surrounded that pink nipple with his lips and started sucking at it like he used to do 20 years ago. Flicking his tongue over it made maintaining control for Norma harder and the fact that she could sense his hardness as she sat on his lap was really making everything worse. She patted his head and ran fingers through his dark hair. He took a brief break and captured her lips. God this was going in an unpredictable way but still as good as his fantasies.

As he was back to his previous task, a sensation went from her nipples to her spine and then spreading all over her body which made her shiver. Norman stopped and looked up to meet her eyes "what's wrong?"  
"Oh, nothing I guess I just felt a little bit cold" and she leaned to kiss him, Norman let go of her breasts and grabbed a blanket with his right hand, trying to open it with one hand while holding her waist with the other and then brought it around her and wrapped her in, she smiled and grabbed the blanket with her hands to hold it on her shoulders. And once again they were kissing which brought Norma the need to touch him and put her hands on his neck and caused the blanket to start falling but Norman was quick enough to catch it and hold it on her shoulders while passionately making her moan into his mouth.

They got separated to take a breathe and Norman used the opportunity to gently put her down on the bed and moving to her right side slightly hovering above her, their lips met each other again. And that was it for another minute till he started slowly moving his hand down her torso and just placing his palm on her core through her panties. Norma parted their lips and looked down a bit concerned and then looked back at her son. Which made Norman hesitate to move further. "Norman ..." "Yes Mother?"  
"Honey I ..." She unfinished the sentence with a sigh. "You ... you don't want me to ...?" Norman asked, she stayed silent. And then the realization hit him: he was going way to fast. Quickly removing his hand and slightly backing away from her: "I'm so sorry mother, I didn't mean to ... I just thought that you wanted ... I ...I'm sorry" "I want to" she said calmly.  
"You ...do?" Norman said cautiously. "Yes but I thought maybe... I don't know, I should see you first, like if we're gonna do whatever kind of a sex I want to take the first move on you."  
" Oh..." Norman said a little confused. she rolled her head to the side and tried to be casual as possible to not freak him out "I mean I'm your mother after all I've raised you. I've changed your diapers for god knows how many times" and giggled.  
She thought it would be better to give him what he wants first, maybe then he would realize that he doesn't want to go further and just leave her there without bringing more damage to their sanctity.  
"I think we would both be more comfortable if I take in charge." Norman didn't say anything just stared at her with wide eyes, mostly because he didn't know she was that interested in seeing him naked and he started blushing. "Oh I guess you can be in charge if you want, I mean you are in charge of my whole life. I'm all yours." With that last sentence Norma's heart plummeted and suddenly her blood started feeling warmer.  
She sat as he watched her getting out of his control. And then grabbed his belt and started unbuckling it. Now it was Norman's turn to get shy. As she was removing his pants he sat up and kissed her collar bone. "Mother you really don't have to do it first ..." "I want to" cutting him off with her firm words.  
Staring at his blue eyes which was in contrast with his now-blushed face, made her even surer of what was going to happen. This was so weird and so forbidden yet so inevitable at the same time, she never thought all those long holding hugs would end up having them in here in this exact moment, naked on the bed, about to pass the point of no return. He was her son for God's sake, and that was enough reason to both do this and not do it. She would do anything for him and he had proven many times that he would do anything for her too.  
To be fair this was the only kind of love she was sure no matter what, will never be replaced with hate and regret cause they were each other's protector and even if they wanted to they couldn't last long with the other person not being around. They needed each other to breathe, to live and to survive and till now she didn't even know how much she needed him this way.  
Maybe her unconscious did though, disapproving every damn girlfriend he ever had, SHE WAS THE ONLY ACCEPTABLE PERSON. And with that realization she was not going to ruin this opportunity that the universe had given them, there was no time to back away. After all, this was what they both wanted for so long without even knowing it.

Norma draw her index finger over his chest. He was beautiful, though this was not why she was doing this, she loved him no matter what he looked like but this was just another benefit of having a son whose mother is a goddess.  
She looked back into his eyes again knowing he had been staring at her this whole time. "Norman, you are the best thing that has ever came into my life and even though I haven't been a great mother, you've always been an amazing son to me."  
Norman grabbed her hand and searched her eyes for any sign to stop this whole thing at once, but there was no sign, she really wanted it. "Mother, I can't really say that I like it when you make me sing in front of 50 people for musical theatre or when you try to collect my taxidermies from around the house because you clearly don't appreciate my art enough" smiling stupidly " but like you said I am the best thing that has ever happened in your life and I just keep forgiving you and let you take advantage of me."  
Norma had just begun to form the word 'asshole' to show him that he's not being funny despite the big smile drawn on her face, that he embraced her tightly whispering: "of course you are the greatest mom ever, have I not told you that enough every day?"  
She gave his neck a peck, he knew how to ease her mind off things. She slowly pushed him to the bed still embracing him and got on top of him, putting her hand under his neck and slowly bringing it up so she could leave a mark with her lips on it, Norman's head fell back and he clung to mother's shoulder with one hand trying to swallow down his saliva but it was hard when his mother was kissing his Adam's apple.

She seemed already drunk, her son's shyness and need made her euphoric. She was sucking the delicate skin way too hard but Norman didn't mind. He was in a world of new sensations as he managed to form the word "mother" with great effort. She moved on to his lips and he was obedient to her orders so when her tongue tried to get to his own he didn't resist. And when her hand slowly touched him over his hardness he couldn't do anything but to moan through the kiss. His heartbeat was echoing in his ears as she broke the kiss and moved over to work on his boxers.

If she wanted to have him there for another hour he wouldn't argue, she was in charge after all but the idea of staying hard like that for another hour was quite painful yet desirable, of course he didn't want it to end quickly. He looked at her nervously while she was pulling his boxers down to reveal his hardness.  
The last time she had seen him naked was when he was 4 years old, and as she could see a lot had happened since then, it was not her little boy anymore but looking at his face again it actually was her sweet little Norman. She brushed his pubic hair with her hand. "You are a beautiful man Norman."  
It was as if he couldn't tolerate having their lips separated for more than two minutes so he got up and brought her mouth to his, kissing her with a hunger that increased every second.  
Mother ran a finger from the top of his penis to its base and observed how it twitched under her touch. She was definitely going to save this memory in the vault of her mind for the rest of her life and so was Norman. Now moving her one finger up and down his popped veins was slowly driving Norman crazy, she was mesmerized by its look, it wasn't the first time she was seeing someone's penis but this particular one belonged to the most important person in her life.  
Norman broke into laughter " Mother please, stop teasing me, I'm already dying of waiting." "Well you're going to have to wait a little bit more Mr. Bates." while giving him a naughty look. It's funny she used to call Sam with that name, but now he's gone, replaced by his son.  
Norma second guessed everything for one moment remembering his father. As her face dropped and she stopped every movement she was doing, Norman read her mind. He grabbed her hand that was frozen on his crotch and then kissed her fingers. "Mom, I'm not like him, I will never hurt you, ever. every time he laid his hand on you was torture for me." And with that his eyes started getting watery.  
"every time he came home and you and I had to hide our happiness was a torture. I wanted to do something I wanted to stand up to him but I was too small for that. And every time he caused you a pain I went through that pain too." And finally a tear defeated by gravity fell from his eye.  
Norma didn't need to hear these words to understand his feelings, he literally was every step with her along the way, and he was the only thing that made living with Sam a little easier for her. Wiping the trail of the tear on his face she just gave him a sad smile "l know sweetie, I know. But you're right, He's gone and he can't hurt any of us anymore." And she kissed his cheek like a mother kisses her son but then moved to his mouth like a wife for her husband. Combining the two rolls Norma realized at this point of her life Norman really is her everything. And suddenly she remembered what they were doing before the memories of her late husband made them pause their happy moment, so she grabbed his penis again and started motioning her hand up and down.  
Norman was overwhelmed by all the emotions but he knew he was safe in his mother's hands so he just continued the kiss. Until Norma broke the kiss to put some lubricant on his penis, putting the shaft in her mouth and licking the tip with her tongue, he tasted salty and she loved the flavour. She gave two attempts to suck his penis and Norman lost a bit of control as a result and fell back to bed, his eyes closed and his breathe becoming shallow.  
Norma gathered her saliva and then released it on his penis, like the icing on a cake, working as the best lubricant she could provide for her son at the moment. Norman's pupils couldn't get more dilated watching this scene.  
Mother slowly parted her lips from his member and let her hands take over it. Just by one instant look at her son's face she figured what he wanted so she moved her head closer to his, teasing his lips with her own. Norman wrapped his arms around her. This, this moment was all he ever dreamed of, to have her like this, it somehow still felt like a dream, like he was being too naive if he believed this could ever happen in reality.

Mother increased her pace. Norman was all too lost in this dream that he couldn't even tell her how much he loved her and how much he appreciates everything she has ever done for him including this. As he was close he moved one of his hands from where he grabbed her at the waist, giving her enough freedom to partially get up and give all her attention to his member, and then clasped the sheet with his free hand because he didn't want to bruise mothers waist with that gesture: "I ... I ... think" he didn't get to finish his warning as white fluid coated Norma's fingers.  
As he was coming down of his orgasm he said the word "mother" breathless, eyes still closed. She adored her youngest son and to witness him in that moment was all heart-warming for her. Norman opened his eyes to see her smiling at him: "Let me get you a towel to clean up honey!" And he just followed her with dilated pupils as she went around the room and then back to him, delicately drawing the towel over his body.

As soon as she finished he got up and embraced her yet again kissing her with a hunger that didn't seem to end and threw her into the bed following her body with his and shielding it. Norma squeaked in surprise, grabbing his head with both hands while still holding the towel and giving in to his demand. He broke the kiss and took the towel out of her hand, put it on the night stand and then put on his boxers.  
"Why did you do that? Has it already ended? "Norma asked a little disappointed. "No Mother, but I just want to focus on you now." Kissing her breasts. "You are my everything." He breathed into her skin.  
Norma ran her fingers through his hair, he looked up to meet her eyes and once again the slow kiss began. Somehow in each other's eyes they were the best kissers and knew what the other person exactly wanted even though Norman was not very experienced. In an act of repeating what mother did for him, he lowered his hand and touched her where she needed to be touched. Norman couldn't take this anymore he wanted to do this 20 minutes ago but gave in to her demand to be the first to reach orgasm, but now he was in charge and he's been having some plans for her for years. So he let go of Norma's lips and in an instant her black panties were on the floor. Circling his arms around her thighs he positioned his head between her legs and it was quite the landscape to his eyes. Kissing gently right above her clitoris he began his journey down. And when he reached her little bud it was turn for his tongue to take over.

"Ah, oh my God... Norman" he took this as an encouragement to explore the whole area, of course he had never done it before for any other woman, but he seemed to be doing a pretty good job. He put two of his fingers in his mouth and wet them before inserting them inside mother. Norma squeezed her breast with one hand and grabbed Norman's hair with the other. "Oh honey... a little faster" breathing heavily.  
Obeying his mother's command he climbed her torso to kiss her neck while still moving his fingers inside her. And it only took her 4 minutes to find her release. Norman stopped as he felt mother's walls spasming around his fingers and gently took them out. "How are you mother?" Looking at her closed eyes. She opened her eyes and grabbed his face with both hands "Norman, Norman, oh Norman, I'm fine. How are you?" Smiling softly at him.  
"I'm glad you asked because as a matter of fact I'm aroused again." Giving a naughty smile. She looked down and the statement was proven to be true by the significant bulge in the front of his boxers. She did not hesitate to pull those boxers down, obviously she was against Norman wearing them back from the beginning. And then grabbed his hands leading him to a position.  
This time there was no need for lubricant because Norma's entrance was full of it. He looked at her eyes for reassurance and then inserted his manhood inside her. It was warm and slickly and definitely better than any sexual experiences he ever had before. He didn't need to hear from his mother to know what to do, he just let his instincts to take over. Bending over his beautiful mother he increased his pace.  
She captured his lips and he immediately responded but then her lips parted letting go of his and her head fell back since it was hard to concentrate on anything else as she was getting close to her second climax. Norman brought his lips to her cheek and Norma couldn't help herself but to dig her nails in her sons back as she came. She was already spent twice but Norman didn't stop, he still had an orgasm to go through. Norma tried not to but ended up digging her nails further into his skin. Norman didn't mind of course. He would cherish those marks later: evidence of what had happened was not just another dream or blackout, it was reality.

Thank God that old big house was just for the two of them otherwise they would've been busted as Norma's noises were getting louder, finally Norman found his release and they both started to calm down. As his mouth was next to her ear, he whispered the predictable sentence breathless "I love you mother". "I love you too Norman" she didn't even need to think before saying it. They got separated temporarily and quickly returned to an embrace as they laid beside each other. Both exhausted but excited at the same time.

And as lust started to fade away she thought about the things that happened in the last hour and how it's gonna change everything forever. "Norman, what just happened... I don't think any good mother would do such a thing, I think ... had it been my fault? That you..."  
"I don't regret what happened between us, mother." Norman cut her off. "I love you, I've always been in love with you, we belong together, remember?"  
"I know honey, but... I don't know, do you think I'm the right woman to spend your love on?" Norman just gave her a confused look. " I mean look at me, I'm 20 years older than you. You can have so many chances out there why would you want to spend your life with me?"  
"Yes, I can be with so many other girls out there and always think about you when I'm with them and never be happy, or... I can actually spend the rest of my life with the one I always wanted."  
"Norman, I really hope you don't regret it." He brought his mouth to hers and grabbed her by the waist. "I won't, you are everything I ever wanted." She just smiled and cupped his cheek. Taking a few breathes and relaxing in his arms, Taking in her son's scent and thinking about the things he said made her calmer, maybe this relationship could actually work. Maybe for the first time in her life she didn't choose the wrong man, maybe this was all it took them to be happy: a leap of faith and trusting one another.

"Come on then, let's go." She said as getting detached from Norman and getting off the bed. "Where are you going?" Norman seemed disappointed of having this precious moment come to an end. "We gotta get up pretty early tomorrow to finish the decoration and then go manage the motel, remember? And if you're not gonna move away and plan to get yourself stuck by my side, you better get used to this old house and this crappy business." "I'll be happy where ever you're with me. I'll be happy to make love to you anywhere" He said, still laid relaxed on the bed, sounding pleased with himself.  
Norma smiled at him. He clearly was better in flirting than Norma thought. Standing in the doorway she glanced back at him: "So do you wanna join me in the bathroom or what?" Norman took a moment to process what she said and then got up on his elbow:"Oh mother!" Giving her a naughty look with a smirk.  
She giggled and tried to run away but he still managed to get off the bed quickly enough to catch her in the bathroom right before closing the door.

.

.

.

* * *

_**Note: **this is my very first fanfic ever, so I apologize if I'm not very skilled. also my first language isn't English so there might be some grammatical mistakes in this story, please forgive me and comment if you like._


End file.
